


【瑜昉】内秘心書 18

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】内秘心書 18

18

黄景瑜并不是欲望泛滥的人。  
相反，他的自控力在成年男性里也是极有分寸的。

商场里多年的浸淫和薰陶，可以让他杀伐果断，也可以让他进退有则，这些判断的积累让他变得自信不羁，也让他越来越懂得去控制去协调。

毛躁是年轻时的劣质附属，成人后更多的是谨慎和克制，在他这个年纪，阅历过剩所带来的疲乏、失去新鲜感，缺少激情，都过早地在侵蚀他的精力。他可以维持低频率的渲泄，选择机械的流程，对待不温不和的床伴，但绝不是暴戾惹人反感的类型。

可是这些在面对尹昉时，却一块块呈现崩溃的貌势，好像被剥落掉了至今为止粉饰的体面，露出驳斑最原始的部分 。

对方坦荡纯粹的姿态，微小不设防的碰触，看在他的眼里，俨然都成了诱惑和勾引。就像此刻委身在自己怀里，垂软的后颈，滑动的蝴蝶骨，自然凹陷的腰窝，这些都在啃噬他，侵蚀他，让他只想更深一些，更用力一些，溺毙在他体内，合二为一。

下面已经十分糟糕了，白浊被撞得不断溅出来，沾在臀上腿根上，穴内也被操得软烂烫热，紧紧吸附着他，像有意识般地讨好迎干的龟头，蠕动嘬吮，要把他的精水一点点吸食出来。

黄景瑜放缓了动作，试图抚平躁动的血脉，第二波射精的舒爽退去后，终于让他有点清醒过来。他捞出尹昉埋进枕头里的脑袋，舔他的耳朵，舔耳朵下面延伸下去的颌骨，舔他泪水咸涩的脸颊，睫毛和红通通的眼睛，他一遍遍用舌头去安抚尹昉嘴唇上被咬破的伤口，下身同时挺动着寻找那块前列腺的软肉，细致地戳刺、碾弄。直到尹昉的嗓音在痛楚里渐渐渗出甜腻来。

“乖，帮你操开就不疼了。”  
他用温柔的语气说着下流的情话，将他翻过身，曲起双腿贴在胸前，拨开软穴再次插入粗长炙热的阴茎，寻着角度耸胯操干。

不过这次带来的是浑身被微电流通过般酥麻的快感。酸软、舒张、无力。尹昉微张着唇，恹恹地低吟，他好像陷入了无处可逃的境地，也放弃了无谓的抵抗，只是循着黄景瑜给予的刺激做出最本能的反应。

这样一幅任人享用的慵懒姿态，像猫爪子一样挠着黄景瑜的心。他着迷地盯着他，喉间是粗重的喘息，他俯下身去堵他的唇，勾住他的舌尖缠绕逗弄，时重时轻，配合贯穿的频率依依不舍，他从不知道一边接吻一边做爱是这么舒服的事，包括尹昉带给他的美妙的性爱，也是他的第一次体验。

前列腺被持续地刺激，尹昉不禁浑身战栗，阴茎好像吹气膨胀一般，变硬变涨，他的呻吟是绵长而甜蜜的，脸颊和眼睛都染上潮红的春意，真正被干到爽快时他会放开嗓子尖叫，揪着床单，双腿控制不住地合拢，只不过下一秒就会被黄景瑜握着膝盖重新分开，提起来缠在男人汗津津的腰上，随着对方缩臀顶弄的力度再一点点滑落。

整个房间充盈着肉体撞击声，他和黄景瑜交叉的喘息声，愉悦又淫靡。

他的臀部被托高了，脑袋也被黄景瑜扣紧迎来一个湿热缠绵的深吻，瞬间有密麻的快感炸开来，沿着尾椎盘旋而上，他甚至不知道自己什么时候到达的高潮。

是被插射了吗……尹昉恍惚地想，摊在床上一动不动。他的胸口随着射精后的余韵起伏不定，双腿因为黄景瑜的抽离仍然呈现自然张开的状态，软穴在呼吸的带动下一张一合，泌出的是源源不断的精液，属于黄景瑜的，一直被他吞着含着，被肠壁焐热过后的浓稠的欲望结晶。

他感觉全身的力气都已溃散，视线是模糊的，还能看到眼睫上粘着的细小水珠。  
然后有一只大手覆上他的脸颊，尹昉贴过去蹭了蹭，被干燥的指腹轻柔地刷过睫毛，他觉得有点困了。

黄景瑜问他舒不舒服，指尖陆续略过他的锁骨，肩颈和手臂，最后停留在还未被碰触过的乳头上，轻轻地揉捏、拨弄。

“还要来吗？”他迟钝地问，伸了伸腿，发现腿弯处已经酸软不堪。  
黄景瑜柔情蜜意地盯着他，穿过他的腋窝将他抱起来。他让他面对面地坐在他腿上，让他的脑袋失力地垂靠在他的肩膀上。

可是尹昉阻止了他，“我自己来。”

他看起来更像是有破斧沉舟的决心一样，颤抖又坚定地扶着黄景瑜仍然挺立的阴茎往身体里塞。不得门道的手法让指甲刮擦过柱身，疼的黄景瑜嘶声吸气，不过他没有立刻打断尹昉，而是将手掌覆上去诱导着他，并用嘴唇去亲吻他的耳壳，“宝贝儿，对，慢慢的。”

这个体位能直接刺激到浅处的前列腺，是肛交里比较舒适的选择。

尹昉的嘴唇是饱满的殷红色，他悄声问，“可以动了吗？”  
他扶着他的两个肩头，像虚心请教大人的孩子一样，露出诚实又渴望的眼神，黄景瑜的胃部有一股暖流淌过，他知道那是欲望不可控的升腾，可是它也熨烫过了心脏，让它变得柔软、充盈。

世间有这么一个人，他那么无畏那么坦荡，独独只愿与他成缘，他甚至有一种如获至宝的感觉，从此只将他捧在手心里，不再让他溜走。

黄景瑜有点激动地抱住尹昉，埋在他颈间汲取他的热度，享受性爱里这一刻静谧的温情。

他捧住尹昉热腾腾的屁股，开始缓慢的在浅处进出，让小穴噗嗤噗嗤的嘬着龟头，像含吮棒棒糖似的来回吞吃。等尹昉鼻腔里发出细微愉悦的气息之后，他又开始动着两条盘结的腿把尹昉顶的一颠一颠，他用了些劲，揉捏他的臀尖，抚摸他腰臀的曲线，等尹昉变成失控的吟叫时，他才彻底放开了力度，掰开他的臀瓣，用手指去逗弄被撑得又薄又平的褶皱，并且抓着小穴周围的臀肉挤压揉弄，偶尔用手掌拍打出响声，这些都让尹昉产生羞耻的被玩弄的快感。

他放纵得失去了自我，被操得湿润、滑腻、烫热，像一头没有神智的雌兽，汩汩吸食着雄兽的皮肉和精血。

尹昉一口咬在黄景瑜的肩头上，留下深刻又尖锐的伤痕，他的嘴唇沾上了冒出来的血珠，到最后几乎是浪声哭叫着到达高潮。

他知道一切都结束了，只愿闭上眼睛，不再醒来。


End file.
